puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Official:Privacy
=Three Rings Privacy Policy= __TOC__ This policy covers how Three Rings Design, Inc. ("Three Rings") treats personal information that Three Rings collects and receives, including information related to your past use of Three Rings products and services. Personal information is information about you that is personally identifiable such as your name, address, email address, or phone number, and that is not otherwise publicly available. Information Collection and Use Three Rings collects personal information when you register with Three Rings, when you use Three Rings products or services, and when you visit Three Rings pages or the pages of certain Three Rings partners. Three Rings may combine information about you that we have with information we obtain from business partners or other companies. When you register we ask for information such as your name, email address, birth date, zip code etc. Once you register with Three Rings and sign in to our services, you are not anonymous to us. Three Rings collects information about your transactions with us and with some of our business partners. Three Rings automatically receives and records information on our server logs from your browser, including your IP address, Three Rings cookie information, and the page you request. Three Rings uses information for the following general purposes: to customize the content you see, fulfill your requests for products and services, improve our services, contact you, conduct research, and provide anonymous reporting for internal and external clients. Children Three Rings does not accept registrations from children under age 13 on Puzzle Pirates Original. Information Sharing and Disclosure Three Rings does not rent, sell, or share personal information about you with other people or non-affiliated companies except to provide products or services you've requested, when we have your permission, or under the following circumstances: * We provide the information to trusted partners who work on behalf of or with Three Rings under confidentiality agreements. These companies may use your personal information to help Three Rings communicate with you about offers from Three Rings and our marketing partners. However, these companies do not have any independent right to share this information. * We respond to subpoenas, court orders, or legal process, or to establish or exercise our legal rights or defend against legal claims. * We believe it is necessary to share information in order to investigate, prevent, or take action regarding illegal activities, suspected fraud, situations involving potential threats to the physical safety of any person, violations of Three Rings's terms of use, or as otherwise required by law. * We transfer information about you if Three Rings is acquired by or merged with another company. In this event, Three Rings will notify you before information about you is transferred and becomes subject to a different privacy policy. Cookies Three Rings may set and access Three Rings cookies on your computer. Communications from Three Rings If you provide us with your e-mail address, we may send you e-mail from time to time. All e-mails from Three Rings will be strictly 'opt-out' communications, and will include a URL or email address where you can unsubscribe from future mailings. Confidentiality and Security Your Three Rings Account Information is password-protected. In certain areas Three Rings uses industry-standard SSL encryption to protect data transmissions. We take security seriously and make our best efforts to prevent compromise of your personal information. In the event of a serious security breach, we will alert our registered users. Changes to this Privacy Policy Three Rings may update this policy. We will notify you about significant changes in the way we treat personal information by sending a notice to the email address specified in your Three Rings account or by placing a prominent notice on our site. Questions and Suggestions If you have questions or suggestions, please email us using the Puzzle Pirates Support form. Category:Official Documentation